


Baby Love

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [127]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Pack, Drabble, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/18/18: “finger, glasses, apple”





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/18/18: “finger, glasses, apple”

Scott and Stiles arrive five minutes late to “negotiations” with the coven, to find five half-naked little kids playing in an empty house.

Now Scott’s gone to Deaton. Lydia’s reading through grimoires.

Stiles is baby-sitting.

Doing his best not to spill the glasses of apple juice he carries with four rowdy toddlers at his feet, Stiles notices Derek pouting under the table.

“Come out and have some juice,” he cajoles.

_“No.”_

“Why not?”

After a suspiciously long pause, “I hurt my finger!”

“I’m sorry, Derek. Stiles’ll kiss it all better. OK?”

Derek drops his head, to hide his smile. “OK.”


End file.
